Save
by Sanumarox123
Summary: A fairy tale of Clary and Jace. One-shot. Angst, romance, and family all in one. Kinda AU/ totally AH. Major Clace, but in a subtle way.


**_It's 1AM and two hours before our flight I finally got a TMI of fanfic up the day before I go back home. Go figure._**

**_The only person who I showed this to right before I posted it was my good friend Julia... And she thinks everything is amazing that I write and likewise with me her. So if it sucks... I am truly sorry. _**

**_This story is sad, I warn you. It's a one shot, and will stay a one shot. Just sayin'. _**

**_I love you all, and since this is my first TMI fanfic, please be kind with your opinion! I'm kind of rusty, I haven't written in a while, but this popped into my head a couple weeks ago and I needed to type this up. _**

**_Review xx_**

**_\\||/_**

**_I do not own TMI, or any of its characters. _**

**_\\||/_**

**_Soundtrack: Where You Belong, Kari Kimmel._**

**_\\||/_**

When the sun came up, a fairy the size of a human came out of her tree and started her daily work.

She flitted from tree to tree, seeing who needed her help or just wanted to chat. Even though she was the healing fairy in all of the woods, she still had time for everyone.

With her red hair and green, emerald, eyes, a lot of the animals called her Pippi the fairy. Her real name was Clary, as everyone knew. She also never wore her curly fiery colored hair in braids, so where that nickname came from.

Every day was the same, mostly. Every once in a while an animal came into the woods, lost and without any recollection of how he/she had gotten there.

It was she who helped get their memories back with her special vials filled with potions for every sickness, and with her healing touch.

One day, after an especially tiring day tending to animals- there had been a scuffle between two squirrels and a chipmunk over nuts and all were harmed, but not severely- Clary flew back to her home in the middle of the forest. She heard a noise that was foreign to her and went to investigate. Her two closest friends, an owl named Alexander and a mouse named Simon, were already at the scene.

A large animal with four legs, a coppery coat, hair on its neck and backside, and a large nose was frantically lifting its front legs into the air and staring with sad eyes at something next to it.

A man, which Clary guessed was a man, as she had heard rumors from the animals that went out at summer to get food, was lying on the ground. He had the longest legs she had ever seen, with a lean body and strong arms. The stranger had a bloody mark on his chest, and was breathing with much effort.

She glided down to the man, who had the brightest hair and most yellow eyes that Clary had ever seen. He wasn't seeing anything, just staring into space. She laid down next to him and put her hand on his chest, near his heart. She saw scenes of battle with the strangest and ugliest creatures she had ever seen. The animal next to his owner spoke in her mind, like all the other animals did. 'Shadowhunter, a hunter that fights creatures like demons'.

Clary had heard of demons, but she didn't have much time to focus on the other term the animal, which she now recognized as a horse, had said. The man didn't have much time left. She searched in her back on her side for the right antidote to give the strange man to save him. She found it and opened it, pouring it into the man's mouth, and then opening another one and pouring it onto the skin that was revealed from the clothing.

His heart stuttered and slowly came back, and just as she was about to relax, it stopped. The horse whinnied and the audience that had gathered fell silent.

Clary, on a last resort, lay on the mans chest, which she found well built and strong, and gave him air from her own lungs. Simon and Alexander made noises, but Clary ignored them and continued until she felt all the air leave her.

Right before she collapsed, Clary did the one thing that felt appropriate at that time.

She pressed her lips to the mans's own frozen lips and then it was over.

The stranger's heart stuttered and resumed its beating.

He woke up, shaking his blonde hair out of his face and looked next to him, where his trusty steed stood, and then realized where he was.

Animals surrounded him, all kinds.

The last thing he remembered was a demon charging him.

He looked down and saw a feather and red and green dust on his chest. He brushed it off and sat up. The dust flew into the air and made its way deeper into the forest.

All the animals looked mournful, even his horse.

He shook his head and got up to his steed.

**_\\||/_**

**_I'm proud, personally. That short story made me cry, but still. _**

**_Review! xx_**

**_~Lyss_**


End file.
